A needle connector for holding a hypodermic needle and for electrically connecting the hypodermic needle to a nerve electro finder with a power source for locating nerves and for anesthetising nerves.
In the past there have been hypodermic needle guards of different sizes and shapes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,110,123, 2,851,157 and 1,518,531. None of these old patent devices disclose the structure or teach the useful functions presently disclosed in this invention.